


酒精摄入

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	酒精摄入

羽生结弦第一次见金博洋在晚宴上喝那么多酒。

 

实际上这也是他第一次见这孩子喝酒，就在刚才费尔南德兹还来找过自己，说这次晚宴上的酒挺醉人的，他还没喝几杯已经觉得有些晕了。

 

于是在羽生结弦看见那位中国选手第十三次举起酒杯后决定上前去和他谈谈。

 

中国队这边的位置上没有人，估计都拿吃的去了。按照以往每当晚宴能去吃东西的时候金博洋跑的比谁都快，但这次他却乖乖的坐在椅子上，甚至没有像以前那样直播或低头玩手机。

 

他只是静静的坐在那，手指触碰着高脚杯，里面的液体随着他的动作而摇动着。

 

羽生结弦走了过去，拍了拍人的肩膀。

 

“博洋”

 

他感觉到在自己的手指触碰上金博洋的肢体时对方明显的颤抖了一下。

随后那张脸转了过来。

“嗯...羽生？”

 

羽生结弦眯了眯眼。

 

眼前这位中国选手原本便生得白嫩，现在却不知是酒精还是情绪激动的缘故使他眼眶与脸颊两侧都微微泛红，视线不经意的往下瞟，这人就连脖颈颜色都变深了些。

 

羽生结弦咽下几口唾液，缓缓道：

 

“....你看起来情况好像不大好。”

 

实际上他很清楚为什么金博洋为什么状态会这么糟。为一场算不上太好的自由滑。

 

羽生结弦苦恼的皱了皱眉。

 

“尽管比赛失意了...呃，我是说”他尽量放慢着自己的语速，

 

“你不该喝那么多酒的。”

 

金博洋笑了，露出了尖尖的虎牙，像个才几岁的幼稚小孩儿，“我可没有喝多少呀。连一点点醉得感觉都没有。”

 

他对着人举了举自己的高脚杯，餐厅黄乎乎的灯光把杯中的液体衬得格外温暖，“味道很好。也许你可以试试看，我敬你。”

 

“如果可以真想跟博洋一起喝一杯。”羽生结弦弯了弯眼角。

 

金博洋不解的眨了眨充满水汽的眸子。缓了许久才想起来自己偶像其实身体不算太好，烟酒完全碰不得。

“啊对，抱歉我忘记了，你知道我现在有点....”金博洋将高脚杯放回桌子上，抓了抓头发，原本被发胶固定好的刘海被拽下来了些，那模样又滑稽又迷人，“有点烦躁。”

 

“也许你应该，”羽生结弦在脑海里组织了一下语言文字，“你得放松些，博洋。一切其实都没什么大不了的。”

“我知道。”金博洋趴在桌子上把玩着杯子，随后将里面的液体一饮而尽，“我觉得我现在挺好的。”

羽生结弦皱了皱眉，他动了动嘴唇想要说点什么，但实际上有些话根本就不该由自己的口说出来。

金博洋已经不是以前那个才长到自己肩膀高的小孩，他们现在是同场竞技的对手。

过多的关心，就是越界。

“晚餐可不止有酒，博洋。”他最后拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，转身离开。

 

 

事情本来就应该这样过去了。

 

羽生结弦有些疲惫的回到选手房间。他揉了揉太阳穴，倒在床上。

 

实在是辛苦得很，几乎无时无刻他都被拉着合照，脸都快笑僵了。

 

这时羽生结弦就很感谢自己沾不得酒精的身体，不然自己就别想醒着回到房间。

 

他想着自己现在最好先去洗个澡，但身体却是懒得连手指头都不愿意再抬一抬。

 

直到听到了敲门的声音。

 

这个点谁还会来找自己？羽生结弦疑惑的起身，估摸着应该是日本队的后勤过来交代后续行程，只好起身开门。

 

那人像是将整个身子都靠在门上，打开的瞬间就失去依靠的往前倒。羽生结弦赶紧伸出手将人揽住。空气里浓重的酒精味让他皱了皱眉，看到来人面容的时候更是惊讶得瞪了瞪眼。

 

“博洋？.....你怎么喝那么多，”怀里的小孩一直乱动，抹了发胶的头发蹭得自己下巴痒痒的，“队友们呢？他们怎么放心你一个人这样乱跑？”

 

“嘘...我自己偷偷跑过来的，”金博洋从羽生结弦怀里退出来，把房门给关上，摇摇晃晃的又回到羽生结弦身边，“文静姐他们不知道，被发现了准得骂我。”

 

房间里没开灯，昏暗一片。但即使是这样羽生结弦也还是能看到金博洋现在的模样。他还穿着晚宴时的西服，外衣是敞开的。里面的内衬上面几颗扣子也松开几颗，松垮垮的挂在身上，露出大片因酒精而变得粉红的皮肤。

羽生结弦移开了视线。

 

“....我听了你话。”金博洋说，“晚宴可不止有酒，所以我去吃了好多。甜的酸的辣的...但我都没觉得好过一点。所以就又去喝酒了。”

“那么，现在好些了吗？”

 

金博洋摇了摇头。

 

羽生结弦苦恼的挠了挠脑袋，最后他索性张开手，“想要拥抱吗？”

小孩几乎是立马撞进了自己怀里。

 

“所以你现在，跟我拥抱，告诉我，是以什么身份？对手？前辈？朋友？”

 

羽生结弦笑了:“你认为的身份，博洋。”

 

我也许不该这样做。

金博洋想。

但我现在喝醉了啊。

因为喝醉了，所以怎么样都无所谓了吧。

 

他将头将头抵在了羽生结弦的肩上，嘴唇凑到了对方耳边：“我想你亲我。”

 

于是他们接吻了。

 

金博洋被羽生结弦的手抵着脑袋，无法退缩，原本只是嘴唇贴在嘴唇上的亲吻，但那人的舌头却开始抵开了他的嘴唇，舔舐他的牙齿，在他的口腔内一通的胡乱搅动，

 

金博洋轻轻呜咽了一声，虎牙小心翼翼回避的怕将人给弄伤了。

 

但羽生结弦貌似很喜欢他的虎牙，舌尖蹭过去的时候金博洋感到一阵的柔软。

 

唇舌分开的时候唾沫连成了一条细长的银丝。

 

没有所谓的羞涩，也没有接吻后色情的喘息，做为花滑选手的他们的耐力要比这样的亲吻远远要高得多。

 

但金博洋就突然想要哭了。

 

他比赛失败了可以喝酒，心情不好可以憋在心里，但他这会想哭了。

 

他觉得喉咙又涩又疼，眼睛变得越来越湿润。而羽生结弦只是将他揽在了怀里。

 

“没事的博洋，”他将脑袋抵在了这个后辈的肩膀上，“我只是在安慰你罢了。”

 

“只是安慰而已。”


End file.
